The BeatlesHarry Potter Fanfic Without a Title
by ChickenOnLeRaftBD
Summary: So, what would happen... if roles changed? And The Beatles were actually wizards? Join in on their adventure in this wonderful place called Hogwarts.
1. Chapter 1

**Well. . . here's the beginning. It starts in George's POV: **

**George walked into the crowded station with his trunk. He was looking for a platform that, as far as he knew, didn't exist. But, to be fair, he wouldn't have thought the place where he was going today existed either, less than a month ago. **

**Wrapped up in his own thoughts, he absentmindedly bumped into an older boy with blond hair and. . . an owl. **

**"Sorry - er, do you know where platform 9 3/4 is?" George was hoping that the owl meant this boy was a wizard, not just some random person with a pet owl. **

**"Yeah. You have to go crash into that brick column between 9 and 10." The blond boy said this in a matter-of-fact kind of voice, which sounded like he found what he was saying perfectly normal. "I'm John, by the way. Who're you?" **

**"I'm George. You just run at the barrier?" **

**"Yeah. Look." John vanished as soon as he came within a few centimeters of the brick barrier. **

**George ran at the barrier with his eyes closed. When he opened them, he was on a platform with a red and black train with the words **_**Hogwarts Express **_**painted on the sides. He climed into it and looked for an empty seat. All the compartments seemed to be full execept for one - the blond boy was in it, with two dark-haired boys - one seemed to be writing someting with a quill pen, the other one discussing something called arithmancy with John. **

**"Can I sit here?" **

**"Sure", answered the boy who had been having the conversation with John. He had rather large ears and a very big nose. "I'm Ringo - well, not really, but I like that better than Richard." **

**"I'm Paul," the boy with the quill said. **

**George sat down next to Ringo and asked the question he had been thinking of for the last month. **

**"So. . . what's it like? Wizard school?" **

**"Well, you get sorted as soon as you get there," Paul said. **

**"You'll be fine. . . as long as you don't get Slytherin. Then you're in with a mixture of really horrible people and really stupid people who do whatever the horrible people tell them." **

**The conversation continued. John and Ringo continued talking about whatever arithmancy was (John seemed to regret signing up for it) and Paul kept writing (he was apparently writing some sort of potions essay). George also tried something called an Every-Flavor bean that tasted suspiciously like haggis. They all pulled on their robes eventually. **

**Finally, the train stopped, and everyone got out. George could see a huge castle in the distance - Hogwarts, his new school.**

(A/N) Okay, so here's the thing ಠ_ಠ This is my friends fanfiction, potassium?

Her name is Grace = w = Say hello, Grace.

Grace: Hi…

= w = Good. Okay, peeps. Enjoy her story ^-^ Please no bashing Dx She's a nice person.

Critiques are fine by me ^^ But please nothing too harsh. This is my account, she doesn't have one of her own, but you peeps review this, I write them on a piece of paper and show her at school. Thank you for stopping by and reading this awesome fanfic of hers. :D


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 (Several Power outages and a hurricane later):

George looked up at Hogwarts. It was a large, wooden castle with a seemingly infinite number of windows. He tried to imagine the number of classrooms that could fit in a school that large. He couldn't. George could see himself getting very lost, very quickly.

"First years, over here!" he heard a voice call out. The voice belonged to a short man about twenty feet away from George.

As George came closer, he saw that the man was standing in front of a lake full of boats.

"What are you waiting for? Get in!" George jumped as he realized the man was talking to him. He climbed into one of the boats just as they started moving.

As the first years approached the opposite shore, a tall woman in black robes was waiting for them. She had black hair and a very stern expression.

They walked into the entrance hall with the woman, and she turned around to face them all.

"You are about to be sorted into your houses - Griffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. At Hogwarts, your house is like your family within the school."

The first years walked into the Great Hall. George was immediately aware of hundreds of people looking at him. He started to worry about the sorting. What if he turned out to be a Slytherin? Well, they really couldn't be as bad as the boys on the train had said. But there was another thing to worry about - what if he didn't get into any house? Could that happen?

"Harrison, George!" The black-robed woman who had led them in called out.

George walked very slowly to the front of the hall. The woman placed a very large, patched, and dirty hat on his head.

"Hmm. . . bravery. . . kindness. . . intelligence, certain types. . ."

Then the hat was silent. The silence seemed, to George, to last hours.

"RAVENCLAW!" George, feeling relieved, went off to sit with the other Ravenclaws.

AYE PEEPS :D So here's the second chapter of my friend's fanfiction ^_^

Thank you for reading and please leave a review ^^ It keeps her happy and motivated to write more.

So, same gig. You review, I write it down, give it to her, she replies, I write it down and we're all happy :D

Until next chappie ^-^


End file.
